


" Suck it, bitch. "

by megumikun



Category: YujikunOc
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumikun/pseuds/megumikun
Summary: idk how you found this unless i sent it to you, but go away.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> characters: Ozzy and Niko

" _dont touch m- aah..!_ "

" dont touch what? "

" _y-you..b..astard.._ "

Niko could feel Ozzy harden against his palm as he both gently and suddenly cupped him through the thin material of his shorts. He almost instinctively bucked his hips upwards in excitement, but caught himself before doing so.

He hummed in curiosity, the rhythm of his strokes matching the music in the background as it played quietly.

" why do you always choose the ones with the music in the back. "

Ozzy took his free hand and pulled out the clip that held his baby blue hair off of his forehead, letting it fall in front of his eyes. He placed it on the coffee table next to the couch they were located and placed his hand on the left side of his chest, pushing him down onto the plush surface as his touch became more hypnotizing.

" it's weird.. "

Ozzy's breaths hitched as Niko's hand inched upwards to the hem of his pants and tugged them down along with his pink, solid colored boxers.

He felt a warm knot well up in his stomach as a result of him trailing his finger down his length, using both his index finger and thumb to slide out his throbbing erection. He had already grown a bit hard from watching the porno, but after having Niko climb on top of him so suddenly in the middle of it all made him react in a way he had never reacted before.

Well, maybe he has.

" _quit messing with it.._ " He whined as Niko swirled his finger around the head, causing his legs to twitch.

" _its kinda cute._ " He continued.

" my dick is _very_ cute, thanks.. "After that, he wrapped few of his fingers around his shaft and started pumping up and down. Ozzy's eyes shut tightly then relaxed as he began thrusting into his hand.

" _s-shit..yea j-just..like that.._ "

Niko allowed him to move the way he pleased, letting him do whatever he felt the most pleasure from. It was clear that he was feeling the best he's felt all night, or all week. His shaky hand grabbed for Ozzy's, attempting to hold it as he allowed him to hand fuck him with the other.

" _oh..fuck..N-niko..-_ " He groaned, throwing his head back.

Niko bent down and placed the tip of Ozzy's cock in the center of this tongue, licking upwards then swirling it around the head. He pulled away, a string of precum connecting his tongue and the tip of his dick.

" it's sweet.. "

He hated the taste of sweet things. He hated this so much, but couldn't stop himself from doing it. Seeing the pink haired boy struggle and squirm under his control was a sight he'd never get tired of.

His eye then shifted downwards to look at his stomach as it sank it with every sudden touch Niko made on his body. He shifted around so that he could place his soft, plush lips right on his V-line all while his hand steadily pumped his dick.

Ozzy cried in desperation as he suckled at his sensitive, freckled skin, occasionally using his teeth that sent a shiver up his spine, causing his body to jolt upwards.

As his moist, warm tongue glided across his heated skin, Ozzy again, searched for his hand. However, this time, he caught his signal and willingly let him interlock their fingers as Ozzy rode his way to his close release.

" _Niko..f-fuck..im cumming.._ "

He mewled, his body beginning to twitch, his toes curling in his socks as the knot in his stomach tightened.

Niko planted one final kiss on his abdomen before returning his mouth to his twitching length. He inhaled deeply before letting it out through a long sigh, taking the upper half of it into his mouth and letting his tongue do the work.

" let me know beforehand. "

He took a moment to say.

" _s-so..hot..i-im..- gh..!_ "

Ozzy swallowed his words with the thickened saliva built up in his throat.

~~Good boy,~~

~~You're such a good boy.~~

Niko's eyes widened, feeling Ozzy's hot load squirt down his throat. That was when he had realized that Ozzy's hand had left his, and was now placed on his head, pushing him down so that he wouldn't waste a single drop.

Niko was pissed.

He looked up at him through his bangs, seeing him smirk triumphantly, panting as the rest of his orgasm dripped off of his lips and down his chin.

" _swallow it, bitch._ "

~~Just who do you think you're talking to?~~

He paused before suddenly attacking Ozzy in a tight hold, pinning his arms above his head with one hand and holding his head in place with the other, enjoying the look of regret in his eyes after smashing his sticky lips against his.

He purposely spat, forcing his own semen into his mouth. Ozzy moaned quietly, tasting himself on Niko's tongue as he violently made out with him, leaving no room for air.

He hadn't even realized that Niko had taken off his own pants, releasing his own erection. But, he became distracted, feeling him start to jerk him off again. It felt worse because he was still quite sensitive.

Niko pulled away, leaving him panting helplessly as the cum in his mouth threatened to spill over.

" _you_ swallow it. "

His voice was low and was dripping in anger.

Ozzy obediently closed his mouth and swallowed down the thick, sweet and salty tasting liquid. Immense heat rushed to his face seeing him watch him in amusement, his tail whipping about behind him.

Ozzy complied once again, shakily parting his lips only to have him jab his fingers down his throat. He gagged, feeling the tip of his finger graze the back of his pipe. He hacked and coughed, saliva dripping down the sides of his mouth.

" _never do that again._ "

Was the last thing he said.

After that, Niko tilted over for a second to grab something nearby. He hid it quickly before Ozzy could see and began pumping his own length.

" you'll be good from now on, right. "

He pinched his red cheek in between his thumb and index finger. With tears running down his face from the lack of air, he nodded.

" _good boy. close your eyes for me._ "

After seeing Ozzy's pretty eyes close, he gently began rubbing his cock against his growing erection. The freckled boy shivered, letting out a blissful moan as their bodies rocked together.

" _you're doing..so good.._ " Niko breathed.

~~I'll make you feel even better.~~

Ozzy's body jolted, feeling a soft, hot, jelly-like object cover his and Niko's twitching members. It was sudden, but that didn't mean that it didn't feel good. He felt like he was about to explode, feeling both his friend's dick and the mystery object rub against his.

He opened his eyes and looked down to see a sex toy that was made out of extremely flexible silicone made for someone to stick their dick inside and fuck to their heart's content,

also known as a pocket pussy.

The object squeezed both him and Niko, leaving no room for themselves. The air grew hot and thick with sexual tension, Ozzy panting heavily with every time the taller male rolled his hips towards his almost as if he were fucking him.

" _ahn..- ..fuck..!_ " He cried, his nails clawing into the cushion behind him. His voice gurgled with anticipation, urging Niko to go faster.

" _it's so good..! 'f-feels so..good- mm!_ "

Breathing heavily, Niko bent down and buried his face in the crook of Ozzy's neck, keeping his free hand on both of his wrists while the other held their dicks steadily so that the toy wouldn't slip off. As a result of trying to contain his own noises while making the freckled boy let out more, he nibbled on his ear.

He would have originally gone for someplace like his neck or collarbone, but Ozzy unfortunately still had his shirt on. Oh well, that just means that his shirt would get messy. That would be a problem that he would have to deal with afterwards.

The fact that Ozzy could feel his hot breaths against his heated skin aroused him, helping him reach to a close point.

~~A checkpoint.~~

The question was if Niko was feeling kind enough to not tease him this time.

" _it's so h-hot, Nicky~_ "

Ozzy mewled, his voice thick and sweet like melting honey.

'Nicky' was a name that Ozzy used to tease Niko, his full name being Nikolas. He loved when he used it in these situations, only because it sounded so cute coming from his whiney mouth.

" shut up. "

Niko hissed.

" _'m gonna cummm..!_ " Ozzy slurred.

" _Nicky, im gonna..cum~_ "

" _cum, then..dummy.._ "

Niko groaned, the intensity of his strokes becoming more and more as he approached his own release. Ozzy's body began twitching as it did earlier, his thrust becoming sloppier and more desperate.

" _ha..haah..!_ "

His cock twitched before splurting a sticky string of cum onto his black, now ruined, sweatshirt. With Ozzy too ecstatic to notice, Niko slipped his member out of the toy and kneeled over him, jerking it at an incredible pace with his teeth clenched.

With him in that position, that would mean..

" _d-don't..-_ "

Niko's bangs hung low over his eyes as he came onto Ozzy's face, his milk splattering on to his chin, cheeks and lips. And he stayed there until he made sure that he got it all out.

. . .

" _why did you feel the need to do that._ " Pissed, Ozzy asked with one of his eyes closed in fear of getting Niko's cum into it.

He tiredly gave him a grin filled with mischief and ill intent, his sweaty hand comforting his cheek as his thumb smeared the semen on his lips.

" you liked it. " He sneered.

" _whatever_.. " He said carelessly, licking his bottom lip.

" clean this up. " Niko commanded, climbing off the couch, heading towards the bathroom.

" _whaaat??_ no fair!" Ozzy jolted up, whining.

" most of it is yours! "

" and? do as i say. " He squinted at his response.

" you're lucky i let you off easy tonight. im going in the shower. "

" _mm, without me?~_ " Ozzy purred, purposely arching his back femininely, his tail swaying slowly.

" fuck off. "

♡


	2. hey lol *pees cutely*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw // piss kink  
> reminder that Ozzy and Niko are not dating or romantically involved in anyway. they are just best friends who do porn together LMAO.

" _hold it_. "

" _its..not that easy_.. "

" i hope you dont mind ruining your boxers then. "

Niko trailed his cold hands up and down Ozzy's torso as he held his crewneck sweater up, flinching at every touch. They slithered up his body, to his chest, squeezing the extra skin of his pecs between two of his fingers, occasionally ghosting them over his hardening buds.

And it was more than just the cold to blame for that.

" _khh..!_ " He sucked in the air through his teeth as Niko's hand traveled down his stomach making it sink inwards, all the way down to his boxers to give it a brief tug upwards.

Ozzy was kneeling on the soft, pillowy bed, his legs spread as far as possible to the point where his knees began to feel sore, the cool bed sheets touching his lower area. And the blue haired boy sat behind him, his hands feeling up and down his body making it harder and harder to hold it in.

What a dangerous place to do this.

Ozzy couldn't imagine how things would go once Niko actually started getting serious.

" drink, Ozzy. " He deadpanned, handing him a large water bottle that was half empty, the rest of it being in Ozzy's stomach making its way to his bladder.

" i..cant..i dont wanna.. " He whined, his tail childishly whipping up and down like a frustrated dog. His grip on his top tightened in frustration as he turned his head the other way like a toddler turning its nose up at a plate of vegetables.

" drink it. " Niko urged.

But the freckled boy would not budge.

Fine then.

He sighed, screwing off the cap of the bottle and filling his cheeks with water before cautiously placing it aside so that it wouldn't spill. He then forced Ozzy to look in his direction, holding his chin in place to pry open his mouth with his own tongue.

" Niko- _mmh!_ " Before he could protest, Niko forced all the water he had into his mouth then pulled away, harshly pinching his cheeks. A mix of water and drool dripped down his chin and onto the bedsheets.

" swallow it. " He commanded. Ozzy struggled.

" _swallow_. "

Ozzy swallowed thickly, leaving a sore feeling in his throat after he began coughing and gasping for air.

" _haah..!_ "

But, he only had those few second of air, before Niko pushed his lips against his once again. His slim fingers ran up his neck, making Ozzy howl on the inside all while he kissed him oh so passionately.

" _mm..~_ "

He moaned against his wet muscle, feeling Niko suddenly cup his growing bulge, stroking it up and down. Ozzy almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing, feeling a burning sensation down there as he tried to squeeze his legs together as hard as he could, but Niko held them open.

All of his actions told him that he was no longer in control and had to say in what happens.

Ozzy now had to listen to Niko, no matter what.

He pulled away, leaving Ozzy gasping for air as he returned his attention back to his erection, sensually stroking it with his still fairly cold hands. He was taken aback, feeling him arch his back towards him and almost rubbing himself against the sheets below him.

He looked at him up and down before giving him a cocky look.

" _d-don't get the wrong idea, asshole..!_ " Ozzy spat.

" you embarrassed? "

Niko cooed against his ear, slipping his hand into his boxers. He immediately shivered, his body jolting up then lunging forward.

" _is it hard._ "

" _'ts hard..! r-really h..hard.._ "

" _mm..what if i were to push right..here._ "

His hand returned back up to his stomach, his fingers scanning for an area just below Ozzy's belly button and right along his happy trail. He took his index and middle finger and pressed the area down, making his body jerk.

" _nngh..! its coming..-_ " He whined loudly.

" hold it, Ozzy. " Niko replied, rubbing circles on his lower abdomen.

" _it's hot..so hot.._ " Ozzy swallowed thickly. His body felt as if it were on fire, sweat rolling down his temples as his mouth hung open, drool cornering the sides of his mouth.

" can you stop rubbing yourself on me? " He said.

" im not going to fuck you, you know. "

" _N-niko.._ " Ozzy said in a pleading tone. He stuttered in between breaths as if he were embarrassed about what he wanted to say,

which he was.

" _t-touch me..please..?_ "

~~Pervert.~~

" im sorry? "

Niko heard him very well, but that didn't prevent him from being a complete asshole. He smirked against Ozzy's freckled skin, his fingers teasingly rubbing up and down, getting lower each time they dropped.

" god damn it..jerk me off..! "

" _all you had to do was ask._ "

His tan fingers slithered back down into his boxers, purposely pulling them down slowly. He peaked over Ozzy's shoulder and looked down. He could feel his freckled skin warm up against his face as he stared down at the dark wet spot on his underwear.

" you already leaked. "

" _i-i know..that..!_ " Ozzy grunted as Niko took his length in his hands and began pumping slowly. His mind went blank, feeling the entirety of his lower half go numb for a moment. He tried so desperately to shut his legs but Niko wouldn't allow him.

He stopped pumping and circled his thumb around the head of his dick before applying pressure by squeezing it lightly. Ozzy reacted by twitching his thigh and shutting his eyes tightly, a clear-ish liquid leaking out from the tip and dripping onto Niko's hand.

" _aahn..!_ "

" you're making a mess. "

With his freehand, Niko applied pressed down on that same sweet spot he had abused earlier, circling it sensually as he began pumping again. An sudden increase in pressure caused Ozzy to leak again, it began to get harder and harder to hold it in.

But, he looked like he was enjoying himself.

A little too much at that.

" _im..gonna..i h-have to.._ " His stomach sank in and out with his heavy breathing, drool dripping down his chin as his mouth hung open.

" what if i tickled you. "

" d-dont you fucking.. _nngh!_ "

Niko lightly stroked his finger up and down his stomach a few times before making his way up to his ribs, making his touch as weightless as possible.

Ozzy wanted to let out a string of curses and insults because he knew exactly what he was doing.

Finally, he cried out in defeat, his piss squirting out of his hardened dick and onto the sheets, leaving an aching pain at his core. Feeling comfort in his release, he reached his hand down his soaked boxers and stroked himself from top to bottom.

" _aah..fuck, fuck, fuck..!_ " He sucked in the air through his teeth, failing to notice that his partner in crime had left his side.

Niko watched him, smirking in amusement as he opened the bedside drawer, pulling out a large, pink silicone dildo. It was already cold due to the temperature of the room, but the lubricant he poured onto it made it even colder.

He stopped Ozzy in the middle of his release, shoving him down, leaving his back arched with his ass in the air. Ozzy pushed himself up, not wanting his face to touch the sheets he had just soaked.

" _w-what the fuck are you doing?!_ "

" a little bonus for the hundred tiers. "

He said, pulling down his boxers, rubbing the cold, jelly coated object against his hole.

" you..were recording..? "

He felt his face flush with embarrassment.

As much as he hated to admit it, the thought of being recorded without him knowing only turned him on even more. Just the thought of being watched unknowingly, that alone he could get off too.

And now he was stuck like this, face down, ass up in the air about to be penetrated by a thick, girthy toy that he hadn't even prepared for.

Something about all this, it was all so..

" _aah..!! hahh..~_ "

_Amazing!!_ ♡

Ozzy felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as Niko pushed half of the dildo in, his entrance throbbing with expectancy and anticipation. His insides felt like they were being bullied and pushed about, knowing it was only gonna get worse ~~better~~ from there because that was only the tip.

Between the two of them, Ozzy was the only one who was into this sort of thing. But, Niko would never fuck him himself. There was no solid explanation for that, it was just something they agreed on.

But, that didn't mean Ozzy didn't enjoy getting his guts rearranged from time to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))

**Author's Note:**

> i am. quite ashamed LMFAO.


End file.
